


Вампир и Фея в Библиотеке

by Ewilexfrei



Category: Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Castles, Fairies, Gothic, Libraries, M/M, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 19:32:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15647487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewilexfrei/pseuds/Ewilexfrei
Summary: Ремингтон возвращается домой, чтобы найти фею в своей библиотеке





	Вампир и Фея в Библиотеке

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Vampire and the Fairy in the Library](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14772644) by [IsaiahVirus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsaiahVirus/pseuds/IsaiahVirus). 



Ремингтон был старым и уставшим. Последние двести лет он в основном истратил на то, чтобы творить зло, но за эти двести лет такое времяпрепровождение ему наскучило. Ремингтону было одиноко во Франции, он скучал по зимам в Нью-Йорке. Поэтому он намеревался отправиться домой, в свой замок на севере штата Нью-Йорк. Двадцать первый век был, конечно, интересным, но люди были менее склонны к страху перед злом, и это опечалило Ремингтона и побудило его пробовать новые трюки. Но больше всего он просто хотел вернуться домой.

За время отсутствия Ремингтона в замке, здесь всё покрылось слоями пыли. Когда открылись двери замка, оттуда обрушился град пыльных комков. Ремингтон был рад, что распахнул двери полностью, прежде чем войти, потому что иначе он весь бы оказался в пыли. Замку требовалась генеральная уборка. Прогулка в фойе, где полы были покрыты слоями пыли, вгоняла Ремингтона в глубокое уныние.

« _Мерзость_ », — думал он. Он действительно нуждался в ком-то, кто поможет ему добиться чистоты.

Ремингтон решил осмотреть все комнаты, начиная со своей спальни. Здесь всё было как прежде. Темно. Гроб в углу. Черные бархатные обои. Слишком пыльно, _отвратительно_. Он вытащил пылесос из шкафа для вещей и принялся пылесосить пыль на полу. Вскоре он понял, что лучше всего было бы открыть окна в холле, чтобы впустить свежий воздух и, может быть, умирающий свет заката. У него не было аллергии на солнечный свет, вероятно, восемьдесят лет, и солнце перестало быть смертельным для него примерно в его семьдесят третий день рождения.

Было много пыли. Ему потребовалось несколько часов, чтобы вымыть невероятно большую спальню от стены до стены, а затем перейти к уборке полов. Была уже ночь, когда Ремингтон закончил с полами. Ему пришлось пылесосить еще и обои, потому что двести лет пыль сказалась на них не лучшим образом. Он додумался вычистить весь замок. Вампир убрал пылесос, чтобы отдохнуть, а остальную часть спальни оставил на потом. Теперь он направился во второе любимое помещение в замке — библиотеку.

Библиотека находилась в башне, и лучше всего её можно было описать как солярий для вампиров. Она была высотой в шесть этажей и освещалась из окон под самым потолком. Ремингтон мог летать, поэтому ему не требовались лестницы, чтобы добраться до тысяч книг. Многие из этих книг он уже прочитал, когда скрывался в библиотеке во время охоты на ведьм в 1700-х годах. Он понятия не имел, зачем ему некоторые из этих книг, но в основном он просто старался их понять. Он даже покупал новые книги, когда последний раз был дома, и хотел бы вскоре найти место, куда положить их. Но что-то было неладно. В библиотеке было слишком светло для ночи. Повсюду исходило какое-то свечение. Ремингтон решил, что это похоже на _фей_.

Вампиры отлично справились с большинством других сверхъестественных существ. Однако это не означало, что Ремингтон любил принимать необычных гостей в своем доме. Эта фея была довольно неприятной.

Фея бродила по колоннам книг, которые выстраивал Ремингтон. Запах магии становился тем сильнее, чем ближе фея двигалась к столам и стульям в заднем углу.

Это была фея. Он был маленьким. Может быть, всего пару сантиметров в высоту: Ремингтон никогда не был силён в визуальных сравнениях. Чёрные волосы феи струились по плечам, а сверху красовалась подлинная, как догадался вампир, пиратская шляпа. Как _весело_.

— Что ты делаешь в _моей_ библиотеке? — холодно и остро спросил Ремингтон, не желая мириться и быть особо деликатным с незваным гостем.

— Что значит в _твоей_ библиотеке? — ответил высокий звонкий голос, звучащий как колокольчик. — Никто не был здесь сотни лет.

— Это моя библиотека, и ты посягаешь на нее. — Ремингтон был настолько вежлив, насколько позволяла ему его заторможенная ярость — Там на табличке моё имя.

Фея хмыкнула.

— Я долгадываюсь. Но неужели ты действительно лишишь библиотечную фею такой роскошной библиотеки, настолько прекрасной и, к тому же, требующей сортировки?

— Да. Да, я бы это сделал. — Ремингтон подкрался к фее, закрывая её тенью и, как ему казалось, угрожающе на нее взглянул. — Выйди. Вон.

— Хорошо, хорошо, хорошо! Я уйду. Но как только я уйду, исчезнет всё, что я сделал, и твои книги упадут. — Фея высунула язык и скорчила насмешливую мордашку.

Ремингтон был в ярости, но он не был немым, хотя его брат Себастьян сказал бы иначе. Он протяжно вздохнул, посмотрел на небо и посчитал до двадцати на четырех разных языках.

— Если я позволю тебе остаться, ты продолжишь работать в моей библиотеке?

— Да, конечно! Я же библиотечная фея, глупый! Я живу этим. — Фея высунула свою крошечную руку и сказала: — Я Эмерсон.

Ремингтон прищурился и потянул фее руку, чтобы «пожать» её. Фея схватила указательный палец и потрясла.

— Ремингтон.

Неприязнь и лёгкое отвращение проявились на его лице.

— Итак, почему ты в моей библиотеке? Когда ты сюда попал?

Ремингтону впрямь следовало усилить безопасность, чтобы всякие маленькие библиотечные феи не вальсировали здесь. Мало ли какие ещё существа побывали в его доме?

— Ну, это долгая история, но я искал библиотеки в Интернете, и твой дом…

— Замок.

— Конечно, замок был указан на веб-сайте домов с привидениями, и я просто знал, что должен проверить это место. Поэтому я здесь!

— Потрясающе.

Теперь Ремингтону требовалось не только улучшить систему безопасности в замке, но и добиться того, чтобы его имя и дом были исключены из реестра домов с приведениями. Может быть, он установит камеры и датчики на окнах, что угодно, чтобы не допускать в замок блуждающих существ.

— Я рассортировал твои книги по жанрам, а затем по авторам, но если ты хочешь другую систему, я был бы более чем счастлив перестроить их!

Эта фея была так счастлива, и это начинало нервировать Ремингтона. Солнце поднималось, а значит, скоро наступит время гроба.

— Ты… ты. Я пойду спать, — раздражённо сказал Ремингтон.

Кровать, конечно, здесь означает гроб.

Следующей ночью Ремингтон вернулся в библиотеку, чтобы найти книги, перемещённые на другие полки. Эмерсон когда-нибудь спал?

Эмерсон выпрыгнул из-за огромной стопки книг, вокруг которой он летал. Ремингтон забыл, как невероятно сильны были феи.

— Привет, Ремингтон!

— Приветствую. Мне нужна твоя помощь, если ты будешь так добр. Мне нужно перевернуть мою табличку снаружи, и я не могу сделать это один.

Может быть, Эмерсон не знал, в чьём замке очутился, именно потому, что табличка была сломана.

— Разреши мне положить это, и я помогу!

Эмерсон положил стопку книг на стол и прилетел к Ремингтону. Он сел на его плечо поверх плаща и закрутил маленькую ручку в длинную прядь волос на затылке Ремингтона. Ремингтон немного напрягся, но ничего не сказал. Они вышли через аркады на передний двор замка, справа от дороги. Табличка с надписью «Chez Remington L. K.»[1] вырвалась во время одного из крупнейших северо-восточных ураганов несколько лет назад. L. K. здесь, конечно, обозначало Лейт Кропп. Теперь У Ремингтона был Эмерсон, который держал одну сторону таблички, пока Ремингтон прикреплял другую сторону к раме, а затем они поменялись местами. Они составили неплохую команду, и непрекращающаяся болтовня Эмерсона только помогала в ходе работы.

Ремингтон отправился обратно в библиотеку и усадил Эмерсона на стол, где поставил стопку книг, с которыми тот работал. Вампир взял в руки первое попавшееся французское дополнение «Antigone». Ему всегда нравились великие греческие драматурги. Он смахнул пыль с любимого кресла, убрал книги и сел, чтобы провести остаток ночи, читая под звуки работы Эмерсона и не разговаривая.

После той ночи Ремингтон начал проводить больше времени в библиотеке. Эмерсон оказался интересным собеседником, помимо поверхностной болтовни он мог поддержать даже серьёзные философские беседы, потому что на многие мудрые темы имел своё мнение. Его целью в жизни было счастье, и кажется, он нашёл его в библиотеке.

Постепенно вампир и фея стали хорошими друзьями. Ремингтон не хотел этого признавать, но ему нравилось проводить время с маленькой феей. Он был хорошей компанией. И однажды, спустя много недель после возвращения Ремингтона, вампир пригласил фею на встречу вне замка.

Они оказались в машине Ремингтона и поднялись высоко в ближайшие горы. Ремингтон купил для них закуски, коктейли из крови, лепестки цветов и росу.

— Знаешь, я очень рад, что ты рядом, Эмерсон.

— Правда? Я тоже рад!

— Хочешь… остаться навсегда? То есть… пока ты действительно этого хочешь.

Эмерсон вспорхнул и подхватил прядку волос Ремингтона.

— Я останусь навсегда, если ты разрешишь!

Ремингтон улыбнулся и накормил Эмерсона лепестком. Это было начало длительных отношений.

Спустя много лун, когда Эмерсон и Ремингтон были в библиотеке, примерно через год после возвращения Ремингтона из Европы, он положил свою книгу на стол и поднял глаза туда, где Эмерсон перебирался между полками и улыбался про себя. Он считал себя одним из самых удачливых вампиров. На днях Ремингтон предложил Эмерсону быть его бойфрендом, и, к его полному восторгу и невероятному облегчению, Эмерсон согласился, а затем ругал его несколько минут за то, что он не предложил раньше.


End file.
